Titanic
by apagedmelody
Summary: Titanic Enjonine style. This is the story of Richard Enjolras and Éponine Dawson and how they meet inside the ship of dreams. Based on the Titanic movie (1997). Cover Image by msbarks
1. Ship of Dreams

_**Enjolras**_

Southanmpton, England, April 10, 1912.

The pier was full, our car could barely make it's way through all the people. Next to me was Bethany, my fiance. She was looking at the Titanic, at it's structure and at the waving people that are on deck already.

I meet Bethany when I was on my teens, I am not gonna lie, she was very pretty. She had dark curls that went all the way to her waist, her skin was porcelain like and she had the most beautiful brown eyes. But still I did not love her, I cared for her, but love no. It was an arranged marriage, both our families were one of the richest of America and our parents seemed to think that money was a strong enough bond to make us stay together for the rest of our lives. We both knew the idea was idiotic but we still had agreed to the marriage, which made us into bigger idiots that them.

Our car stopped and it was time for us to get out. Honestly I didn't want to, because once we were inside that ship there was no going back. It was the real deal, when we arrived at the States it was weeks until our wedding.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania" I said getting out first to help Beth out.

"You can be blase about some things, Richard, but not about Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than Mauretania, and far more luxurious" said someone behind me, I turned to found Javert Hockley, Beth's father.

That man had an evil stare, his eyes were black almost coal which made me think he was up to no good most of the time. I had never seen him smile, not even on Bethany's direction, not once. He was tall but not taller than me and had this beard that made him look smarter than all of us. Just by standing near you could feel a power air about him.

"Hard to impress aren't you" said Beth taking my hand and guiding me toward our entrance. "So this is the ship they say is unsinkable. They say God himself would not be able to put it on the bottom of the ocean".

I look around me and all I are longing faces staring at that ship. Hundreds of people wanted to be on my place: be from a wealthy family, marry a beautiful girl and go to the States on the Titanic. Some may have called me a ungrateful bastard but the truth was I did not want any of those things.

It was the ship of dreams... to everyone else. To me it was a slave ship, taking me back to America in chains.

Our traveling group was quite large, there was: my mother, both of Beth's parents, some friends from Beth's father, maids, my mother's maids and Molly Huchloup. I really liked Ms. Huchloup, she was a large lady with an even bigger heart. My mother did not like her, she often said Molly was a shame for "us people", by that she meant people with a good economic income.

"Come, Enjolras!" said Beth, who pulled my arm while she walked on the platform that would take us to the first class entrance. I smiled at her and walked with her through the ship door.

Outwardly I was everything a well brought up gentlemen should be. Inside, I was screaming.

* * *

_**Éponine**_

"Hurry, boy! Are you game or not?" asked one of the Swedish men we were playing against. Misuchetta and I were trying to win some money since we were nearly broke, and 'Chetta was amazing at poker so we decided to take the risk and dress ourselves as men. I was wearing some old trousers and a white shirt that was too big for my skinny frame, all my hair was under my brown cap; Misuchetta had the luck of finding actual men clothes on our apartment, me on the other part had to steal my father clothes, well except for the cap.

I looked across the table at 'Chetta. She looked confident on the outside but I could tell by her posture that her cards weren't good and we had bet all our money. Good thing I had an excellent hand.

"You stupid fishhead. I can't believe you bet our tickets" said the other Swedish man.

"I'm game. Hit me" I say while I changed the positions of my cards. 'Chetta passed me a card and looked into my eyes, praying it was one of my lucky day. I took the card and slipped it into my hand. A good card, I looked back at 'Chetta to make her understand.

'Chetta and one of the Swedish retire and when the other Swedish slaps his game on the table I can see he is sure he has won, his eyes shine for a second, that is before I slap my own full house on the table.

"We're going to America!? Full House!" said 'Chetta loosing all her man facade and standing to hug me. While we were hugging I looked across the room and saw the clock.

"No, mate. Titanic go to America. In five minutes" said the bar owner, some old man drinking beer.

"Shit!" I shouted while I tried to get all our won money into my pockets, 'Chetta was also trying her fastest to get everything but in the end we left some bills and started to run.

My lungs felt like they were burning, I was used to running since I had to steal people. I heard my old boots slap against the pavement as we ran, I took of my cap and shook hair to make people see I was a lady, that made people to stay out of our way. The bags hung from our arms, I was sure I had slapped more than one person with them but I couldn't care less at the moment.

I was going to America. I was really going to the country of new opportunities, maybe there I could find a man and who knew if the time was right I might even fall in love.

"Wait! We're passengers!" I said to the ship officer who was about to close the doors. I gave him our tickets and looked closely our faces, he asked something about a health inspection which 'Chetta and I said, lying, had passed. We never actually got the inspection, I'm sure that if we did the officers would have left us, I hadn't had a bath since days.

Once inside the ship I looked around me, the Titanic was breath taking. The floors were made out of marble, to my right I could see the most incredible staircase I had ever seen.

That trip would mean a new life for me. New adventures, and experiences; a new found love.


	2. Two Lost Souls

_**Enjolras**_

Economics. Why did everything had to do with money? All his family ever talked about was their income, how much they won per year. Disgusting. Even more when they bragged about it. No one had a mind of their own, everyone followed the man with the highest income; if someone ever did have a bad thought about that person they would keep quiet.

"We'll both have the lamb. Rare, with a little mint sauce" he heard Javert say to their waiter, motioning a hand to his wife for the man to understand what we meant by we.

"So, you gonna cut the meat for her too?" I said under my breath. Apparently my comment was not as quiet as I thought because I felt a small quick under the table, looking up I saw Beth's eyes on me. What could I say? Sorry? No one seemed to hear, only her. And besides I was not sorry, Javert Hockley was a man with an ego as big as the Titanic itself, a little bigger actually. I smiled at my fiancee but she did not smile back.

"Excuse me" said Beth taking her napkin and placing it on the table. I see as she makes her way out the doors that lead to the terrace, not waiting for the man on the table to say she may be excused.

"Well, I may have to start minding what she reads from now on." said Javert trying to lighten the mood. "I do apologize".

"Excuse me" I say getting up, a minute longer in the room with that man and I may open my mouth and say all I think of him. "Ladies" I say giving a small bow and start to make my way to the same door Beth got out.

Two man dressed with suits open the doors for me. Typical, it's first class after all.

The salty air greets me. It's nearly sunset and the sky is a blend between orange and yellow. I spot Beth leaning against a rail that looks both into the sea on one side and the boat's deck on the other.

She turns her head and her brown eyes meet mine, Beth smiles at me. What? Wasn't she mad?

"You did not wait to be excused" I say giving her a small kiss on her head. She smells like strawberry's, soap and an expensive perfume; unrealistically good. She just shrugs at my comment. Since we've been engaged I have seen how she wad a small change on her attitude; she no longer is the easy going girl I knew. I like her like this better, her actually -sort of- speaking her mind, what she really thinks about actions.

Beth suddenly starts to laugh and covers her red painted mouth with her white gloved hands. "I can not believe you said that. Could you imagine my father's face if he had heard you?"

"I'm sure he would have asked for me to talk to him in private. Well, after he had me on some death stare". We both laugh at the thought while looking at the ocean.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" she asked once we were quiet. I do not need to ask her what she means, of course the question is about the wedding. Do I think it is a good idea? No, we both know it's not a good idea. Do we have a choice? No, we do not.

"Never mind" she says before I can say anything and tell us both a lie.

* * *

_**Éponine**_

"Oh 'Ponine! I can see the Statue of Liberty already!" said 'Chetta leaning against the decks edge.

"Stop fooling around 'Chetta!" I say taking her by the arm, she frowns and I smile. "Don't you see? The first class is looking down at us" I say still smiling.

"Shut up, I thought you were serious" says 'Chetta and starts dancing around the deck. I look up at the first classes and they indeed are watching Misuchetta being silly, some even have dreamy eyes. What can I say, Micuchetta is very beautiful. She has long brown hair, fair skin and deep blue eyes. She looked angelic but she could punch a man to the ground if she wanted to.

Me on the other side, man rarely look at me. My skin is not fair, its tanned from the work on the streets and small freckles cover my cheeks. My hair is brown but does not shine with the sunlight. My eyes are big and a deep set of brown. My lips are thin and pink. My face is angular like my body for I am very thin, not a body gentlemen like or want. I have had man in my life, lovers, but none had lasted much. Misuchetta often tell me not to look down on my appearance, that man do look at me when I am not aware about it; she once told me she caught a good looking man looking my way. "I wish he had looked at me, but he was blinded by you Nina. He watched you until you turned a corner" she told me.

I looked up and saw all eyes were on her, none on me. I was not jealous of 'Chetta or her looks because I knew that those men were only doing that, looking. They might be first classes but none would have the guts to talk to a third class woman, for more than a one night thing anyway.

I searched the deck again and saw a couple, married I guessed. No, I decided once I saw the kiss the girl got was upon her head. Engaged, I decided because the man wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind pressing her back against his chest. They were laughing at something she had said and I couldn't help but smile; all my life I had wanted a relationship like that one, one where I could feel safe with someone's arms around me. I looked back at 'Chetta, she was jumping and turning making the men smile at her silliness.

Wind blew and it made my hair to fall on my face, blinding me. The thin ends tickled my collarbones and cheeks, the air smelled of salt and warmth. Between my hair I could barely see some orange colored light. I tried to clear my hair out of my eyes and looked back at the deck searching for the couple but they were no longer there. I felt something crash against my back and turned to see an agitated 'Chetta, before I could react she took her hands in mine and started to make us turn in circles. We both laughed, it had been a very long time since I had had such a good time. Once we stopped we were both dizzy and sat on one of the benches. I looked back again at the deck and saw many of the men had already either gone inside or engaged themselves on a chat, back on the side I saw a man looking directly at me. I took a small gasp when I saw it was the guy from the couple I saw earlier. He was blonde, his hair shinning with the setting sun; he was dressed on black slacks and a white buttoned up shirt with a navy bow tie. This far I could not tell much of his features but he was handsome. I saw a small smile form at his lips seeing I was staring at him, I quickly looked away and felt heat on cheeks.

I got up from the bench and went inside tacking 'Chetta with me to go get something to drink. That was our first night on the Titanic.

* * *

_**Enjolras**_

"You're staring mate".

I turned around to see a guy around my age, he was dressed for dinner already and had a glass of water on his hand. "Dr. Julien Ortine, everyone calls me Joly" he said extending his hand.

"Richard Enjolras" I said shaking his hand.

"Impressive Mr. Enjolras" said Joly recognizing my last name.

"Just Enjolras, the mister is my father" I said, he just nodded.

"Lovely ladies were they not?"

"What?" I replied.

"The girls who were just dancing. Did you see the beauty of the first one" he said with a small smile on his lips.

"Oh. I did not notice" I said lying. I had noticed the ladies, the first with an obvious beauty, like Bethany's, the second on the other hand was different. One had to look twice to understand the reason why one was drawn to her. I was up too high to notice all her details but I could tell right then that she was beautiful on her own way. What got my attention was not their beauty, but how they had been enjoying themselves. My mother said poor people were rarely happy, that they were trouble. But those girls seemed happier than me and they were from third class. I knew all those were lies from my mother but those girls seemed happier right then and there than I had ever been on my life.

I saw my whole life as if I'd already lived it... an endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches... always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great precipice, with no one to pull me back, no one who cared... or even noticed.

* * *

**NOTE:**

**Guys I really am trying my best to be true to the story. I am even putting some quotes from it, of course not everything is going to be written as it is on the movie and there are going to be new things added. **

**Hope you liked it :)**

**please review and tell me what are your thoughts**


	3. My Future

**I am so sorry you guys! You have all the right to hate me right now but I am actually writing this on one of my classes **

**#rebel. ugh, i know. i am so metal.**

**anyhow, sorry guys and here is your chapter hope i don't disappoint :)**

* * *

_**Éponine**_

This ship really was a dream. The room 'Chetta and I shared was small, it consisted of one bunk bed and a lavatory, yet it was bigger than most places I had lived in.

The ship was beautiful, breathtaking from one end to the other. Every ornament and sculpture was exquisite. Each time I saw them I could have sworn I saw another detail I have not seen before. My favorite structure inside the ship was the cock on the main staircase; it was made out of wood and consisted of flowers, twirls and two women with angelic faces - among other details - surrounding the small, simple clock. I could never get tired of watching it, looking at the second hands make it way though -.

My train of thought was cut short by a body bumping against mine. I turned my head only to meet a man scolding at my face. His face emanated superiority - technically, he was, for he was a part from first class and I belonged and basically I was on the staircase that lead toward the dinning room and deck of first classes. But he had bumped into me, was it not his fault?

"Careful whore" said the man, his eyes scanning the holes upon my clothes.

"Excuse me Monsieur, I am not by any means a whore" I tell him, defying him with my stare. I was not a whore; once upon a time I had to satisfy men with my body if I wanted to keep my siblings alive, but that was years ago. I was not the filth on the Street, not anymore.

"How disrespectful, to answer a man in such manner! I may call you as I wish" said the man, "You do not even belong to inside this ship. How did you get a ticket anyway? You must have slept with the crew. You did, didn't you?"

"I have not! I won them fairly " I answer, my tone getting higher with each word.

"A game? Why am I not surprise you gamble?" at my loss of words the man continued, "But, I better not complain. Without you people I would not be rich. Yet, that does not mean I want to deal with your kind. Do yourself a favor and go back to your department, go back to third class. You are not welcome here" and with that he left me standing alone on the staircase.

Was I still the dirt on the streets even if I had changed?

No, I would not believe it. I had changed. That's why I was heading to America, to leave the past behind and start fresh, somewhere no one would judge me for what I had been.

_'You know that's not true' _said a voice inside my head, which sounded awfully like my father.

What was I thinking? No matter where I went I could not change. I would always be the daughter of a wolf.

_'It could all be left behind, forgotten. You know how' _

It had been years since I last heard that voice inside my head. The last time had been when I sold myself on the streets.

I knew exactly what the voice was suggesting. It was not the first time I had thought about it, killing myself. On those long, tiring, cold nights a rope around my neck had sounded appealing.

_'You wouldn't feel a thing if you jump into the ocean. Dead in a matter of seconds'._

Ah, it wanted me to jump overboard this time. An instant death; a fall, freezing water.

But I could not do it. I had to think of 'Chetta and -.

_'Remember how men abused of your body, how it had hurt? Trust me when I say there would be no difference in America. You will have to sell yourself on the streets there too. The place can change, but not the person'._

Was the voice right? Was I just fooling myself, were my expectations just dreams?

_'End the suffering. You have had enough. You can end the ache and emptiness now, it just takes one jump'._

Without even realizing it my feet had dragged me to the deck of the ship. Maybe the voice was right, maybe it was time for me to end the suffering.

"I wouldn't feel a thing" I say to myself on a barely-there tone while I climb the railing.

_**Enjolras**_

"Richard" said my mother entering my room. I was standing in front of a mirror, fully clothed - with the exception of the bow tie, which was waiting on my hand - and ready for dinner.

"God. Look at you" she said taking the bow from my hand and putting it around my neck, with her white gloved, delicate hands she started to tie it. "Everyday you become more and more handsome, it seems your father did do a good thing on his life after all".

"Mother!" I said taking her hands away from me and stepping away.

"Don't start Richard. You know I did not marry your father from love, let's not pretend now, you know it was an arranged marriage" she made another attempt at tying my bow but I stepped further away, "Fine, have it your way. I'll see you at dinner" with that said she walked out of the room.

Just like them I was going to marry someone because of their money. Was this Beth's and mine future? Were we meant to hate each other for the rest of out lives? I really didn't think so. Bethany and I were friends since we were children. I'm even sure that on my teens I used to have a crush on her, but it had disappeared now we were just friends. Friends who were meant to be forced to marry.

I finished to tie my bow and looked at my reflection on the mirror. My hair was slicked back, slightly to the left, my blue eyes shined under the light on the bedroom. Everyone said I was the walking image from my father on his early days, I was thankful for that for I remembered him being an honorable man. Except for the ice colored eyes, those came from my mother. Everytime I looked at myself in the mirror I was reminded of her, making me hate my own reflection.

My father died when I was fifteen from lung cancer. He was the smartest man I have ever known and he could tell the best stories, but what I admired the most about him was how he treated everyone as an equal. Unfortunately he had died two weeks before my sixteenth birthday, leaving me his responsibilities, my mother and all his economic legacy.

Thinking about him brought a big weight on my chest, making it hard to breathe. I undid my bow and threw it at my own reflection, messed my hair with my hands untill it was standing in every direction and took off my vest. Still feeling the weight I took my coat with me and walked down the halls untill I found a door to lead me outside.

The cold air hit me hard and it was so cold I could see my own breath. I walked around the deck untill I found a wooden chair and laid down. I could only imagine what my mother would say if she saw me laying down on a chair many men have sit. I was facing the sky for all I could see were stars; millions and millions of stars.

Suddenly someone walked by me, I could only see their back but I could tell it was a woman from the long hair blowing with the wind and the small frame. She didn't seem to notice me , she just kept walking toward the rails. She seemed to be around Beth's age, but she was nothing like Beth. Her clothes were beat up and dirty, she wasn't even wearing a coat, she only had a thin coth to protect herself against the cold.

I saw her silhouette make its way to the back of the ship, she might be seeing the view - of endless kilometers of water. But, who was I to judge what others thought of beauty.

She leaned against the rail and put both feet on it. I stood up once she put one leg over the rail. By the time her body was on the other side and the only thing that kept her from falling was her grip on the rail, I was running towards her.

* * *

**Okay, I promise to update every week. Maybe on Tuesdays or Mondays! scouts honor *does thingy with hand* (i was never a scout but whatever)**

**Please tell me what you think!:)**


	4. Please Take My Hand

**I AM A DAY EARLY...to be honest I don't think you guys will complain**

**hello! here is the update i promised**

**thank you guys so much for the reviews, they put a huge smile on my face:) please continue to review because that gives me inspiration to keep writing this fanfic**

**also, i apologize for all my grammatic mistakes**

**hope you guys like this chapter**

* * *

_**Eponine**_

_'Let go' _the voice inside my head said. I could feel my hands begin to sweat as I looked at the water under my feet. It looked terribly dark and cold, the water did not look welcoming at all but it was just the kind of death a person of my kind deserved._ 'Have respect for yourself and end this now, girl. It's not like you are going to be missed or-'_

"Don't do it" said a voice behind me.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer" I replied. I could feel the icy wind against the tracks my tears have left on my cheeks, hair sticks to them too. Turning my head slowly I see the man I saw a couple of days before, the first class man, the blonde one. I knew he was handsome when I looked at him for a far but now at such distance I could make out how smooth his hair was, how his bottom lip was fuller than the upper one and how beautiful his eyes were. His clothes were disheveled as was his hair and he had dark circles under his eyes, yet those flaws made him look more beautiful for without them one would consider him an angel. But who knew? He could be one, for all I knew this stranger had come to my aid.

"Take my hand, I'll pull you back in" he said extending his hand toward me, his eyes pleading me to obey his command.

"No! Stay where you are! I mean it, I'll let go" I answered and turned my head back to the water, not letting his looks distract me.

"No, you won't" he said challenging my actions, I heard him take a step closer to me.

"What do you mean I won't" I said looking back at him with an angry stare. "Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me".

"You would have done it already. Now come on, take my hand" he said looking at my face while offering me his hand once more.

I feel tears make their way town my cheeks so I take a hand of the railing to wipe them away but I lose slightly my balance and quickly put the hand back at the railing, at this he takes another step forward. "You're distracting me. Go away".

"I can't" I hear him say. "I'm involved now. If you let go I have to jump in after you"

"Don't be absurd, You'll be killed, the fall alone could kill you" I didn't have anyone, he had his family and fiancée.

I look back at the ocean and for what seems like hours he stays quiet. After some time I hear noises and I turn once more to look at him, he is taking off his shoes. What an odd man, and here I thought first classes where the sane ones.

"Have you been to Wisconsin?" he asks as if trying to make small talk, as if I was not just about to kill my self.

"No" I answer, maybe one word answers would make him leave.

"Well" he says before taking a deep breath. So much to one word answers. "They have one of the coldest winters there. Anyway one time I was fishing with my father when I was a kid and I walked through thin ice, you can imagine how cold it feels but the worst was how hard it was to breath and the pain you feel" I looked at him with a confused expression as to where this conversation was going. "You see, I know how it feels to be on freezing water, which is why I'm not really looking forward to jump in after you mademoiselle. I guess I am hoping you come back over the rail and free me of one of my worst fears" his hand is still outstretched toward me, not giving away hope. He takes another step and if he takes another two steps we would be touching. "Come along mademoiselle, you don't want to do this".

I stare at him all the way through his story and look deep into his eyes. His intentions seem true and kind, yet I still do not understand why he would help a sad girl. I never knew someone who would do anything for me, let alone put in risk their own lives for mine.

"Alright" I answer him and he takes another step as if testing my intentions; one more step and we would be touching.

"Thank you, mademoiselle" I outstretched my arm and he takes my hand in his firmly. "My name is Richard Enjolras".

"Pleased to meet you Monsieus" I say through quivering voice for as I had realized how easily I could fall into the water, a minimal slip would mean my death.

As on cue my feet slips from the rail making me lose my balance. The only thing keeping me from falling to my imminent death was Enjolras's grip on my hand and my other hands grip on the rail.

"Help! Help!" I shouted once my hand slipped for the rail. "Please, please!" I said the later looking at Enjolras.

"I've got you. I won't let go" he says. His hand grips more firmly mine and bracing his other hand on the rail he starts to pull.

I reah for the rail and once I grip it I start to lift myself over the rail with Enjolras's help. With one final pull I am over the rail and on Enjolras's arms, unfortunately he looses his balance and I fall on top of him.

_**Enjolras**_

I feel great happiness once the lady is over the rail and I hold her in my arms. Her body barely weights and I could hear her agitated breathing. I take a step back from the rail but I stumble under one of my discarded shoes and fall bringing her with me. She falls on top of me and once she looks at me her hair is messier than it was, my hands are around her waist where I can feel her ribs. She is extremely thin, sickly so. Maybe -.

"What's all this?" I hear a voice say behind us.

The girl instantly gets up and starts to smooth her hair and clothes. I get up with more ease and turn to look at the man. He grabs me by the collar of my shirt and pushes me against a wall.

"What makes you think you can take advantage of a woman this way!" he shouts on my face. "You first classes think so highly of yourselves".

"Monsieur Bahorel!" I hear the girl say and I see her try to bush the man off me. "Please stop! I was an accident".

"An accident?" replies the man still looking at me in the eye.

"Yes, yes! You see, I was leaning against the rail trying to find the moon when I slipped. I would have gone overboard if it was not for Monsieur Enjolras" at her words the man let go of my shirt and stepped away, he could have been chocking me for all I cared, I was still repeating the memory of how my name sounded on her lips.

"The moon" said Bahorel, "silly Nina, the moon is on the other side of the sky" he smiled down at the girl.

"Yes, I do realize that now" she said rolling her eyes at Bahorel. "Monsieur Enjolras, this is Monsieur Bahorel; his room is next to mine".

I shook hands with the man and turned to look at her, "I'm sorry mademoiselle but I still do not know your name".

"Dawson, Eponine Dawson".

With the introduction she starts to walk away with Bahorel, I am left staring at them when suddenly I see her stop on her tracks and motions for Bahorel to go inside. Eponine starts to walk back towards me.

"Mademoiselle?"

"I did not get the chance to thank you. Thank you, not many men would have given me much thought" she said giving me a small smile. She grabs my shoes from the floor and hands them at me. I brush my hand against her hand and feel the cold coming from it, she must be freezing. I take off my coat and hand it to her.

"Take it mademoiselle, you seem cold" I tell her.

"But Monsieur -".

"Don't worry, you will return it tomorrow Mademoiselle Eponine".

"Please call me Eponine, just Eponine. And what is happening tomorrow?".

"I was hoping you could join me and my party for dinner tomorrow".

"But Monsieur-".

"Good, then it is settled" I said giving her a small smile and started to walk her inside the ship where it was warm.

"I do not take charity Monsieur" said Eponine turning to look at me.

"This is not charity, Eponine" I said. "Please meet me here tomorrow morning".

I saw her open her mouth and I instantly knew she was going to complain and decline but something changed on her eyes and instead she nodded and walked away, my coat hanging for her shoulders.

Seeing her go woke something inside me, something I haven't felt since my father's death. For the first time in years I felt...alive.

* * *

**okay so that was chapter 4**

**i still don't know if i like it**

**can i ask for a big favor guys? okay, so i made a wattpad account and i started a story of my own. you know, my characters and so on. it would mean the world if you guys went to check it out. my username is the same as it is here**

**thank you and see you on the next update:) im quite excited to write next chapter**

**please review, even if it is to tell me you hated this chapter**


End file.
